


It’s been a long day, but at least I have you here to make it better

by BiblioDude1



Series: Deaf!luz (revised) [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AMITY IS ALSO BABY DID I MENTION?, Amity has an undercut, Amity has fangs, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is projecting again-, Autistic Amity Blight, Autistic Character, Autistic Meltdown, BSL, British Sign Language, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Lumity, Sign Language, Soft GF’s, They all need hugs tbh-, and kisses probably-, author is also a bi dumbass please send help the bi panic is real-, deaf!Luz, hahaha totally fine this is just the life of a gay-, lord protect these gay children-, luz is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioDude1/pseuds/BiblioDude1
Summary: Amity has a meltdown and luz is there to help. Did I also mention gay?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Deaf!luz (revised) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Amity ground her teeth as she revised some notes in her notebook. She always made a point to arrive early to school, she took the time each morning to spend some time going over her daily plan even though she had already memorised it the night before. Amity liked to double check it.

Strangely, Amity found herself to be more tense than usual. The collar of her shirt felt just a little too close to her skin, and her hair bristled against her neck uncomfortably. She took a moment to re-tie her hair fully, pulling the bottom up into a ponytail to reveal her undercut, something Luz was strangely fascinated with. Amity would be lying if she denied she didn’t let Luz play with it sometimes just to be close to her. She was glad she had picked a seat furthest from the windows as it seemed brighter out than it usually was.

The classroom was quiet, the only other patron being Luz, who was a few rows behind her fiddling with a puzzle box Amity had found while shopping at the market the day before. It had been an impulsive buy, but Amity was glad she had as Luz’s face had lit up when she handed it over. Amity hadn’t been able to figure it out, and she was doubtful that Luz would either, but if there was one thing she knew about Luz Noceda it was that she could and would accomplish the impossible even if it killed her.

“HA! YES!”

Amity scrambled in her seat, clambering to get ahold of herself and not fall to the ground. Heart leaping up into her chest, Amity whirled around to face the source of what had scared her so. Luz stood on the table, arms up in the air holding what was now an opened puzzle box as if it were god itself, or maybe King. That seemed like something Luz would do to King. One of the largest grins Amity had ever seen was plastered on her face, eyes sparking triumphantly as she revelled in her efforts.

Amity let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding in. Honestly, sometimes Luz could be as quiet as a mouse and others as loud as a baby elephant. It would have been impressive if it wasn’t so terrifying. Sometimes Amity forgot Luz could speak as stupid as it sounded, only getting to hear soft mumbles as she thought or her rambunctious laugher and snorting like that time Gus had fallen into a trash can. Luz rarely spoke verbally, not loud enough to be heard anyway. She had once told Amity that she had stopped when she was younger since people used to make fun of her voice, and while true it was slightly accented, Amity had never heard such a beautiful voice before. She loved hearing Luz’s voice, no matter what people thought of it.

Amity sighed as she eyed Luz. That had really scared her. It was moments like these which reminded Amity why she didn’t like people behind her. Her chest felt a little tighter than before, and her body had the urge to simply move around in her seat.

Today was going to be a long day.

—o00o—

Amity’s head pounded as she walked through the hallways, books clutched to her chest as she dodged passerby’s. There were way too many people for her to focus, and it was adding to her already irritated mood.

Amity was close to her breaking point when the twins had ambushed her at lunch to start teasing her about Luz. That had been hours ago. Safe to say, Amity was not having a good day. To make matters worse, she had History class next, and that was bad enough without having to take into account her teacher’s unbearably hard to understand voice. It took twice the effort for Amity to pay attention to her.

A sudden tap on her shoulder jolted Amity out of her thoughts. Normally that wouldn’t be much of a big deal, but for some reason it felt like the worst thing ever. It burned and itched fiercely, pins and needles exploding everywhere, and not the good kind. Most importantly, it hurt.

It was like something had finally snapped in her head, that one little thread that was holding her rationality and sanity together just finally giving in and letting everything come crashing down. The lights that had only once slightly got on her nerves now shot daggers down into the back of her eye sockets, and the mild ambience of students walking past her was so loud, so scrambled and unintelligible and jumbled it did nothing but make her dizzy, her rapid heartbeat ringing in her fuzzy ears.

It was like a tidal wave had washed over her, drowning her in every kind of pain and discomfort imaginable and sucking all the air out of her lungs. Amity spun around on her heels, head reeling as her arm swung out to slap the offending hand away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Amity choked as she turned. Why were people touching her? She didn’t want anyone to touch her, it made her feel sick and just all around uncomfortable. Amity realised her mistake just a moment too late, and she clammed up at all the eyes on her, judging and mocking her.

Amity no longer cared about why someone had tapped her on the shoulder, didn’t care about what they had wanted or if they had even done it on purpose at all. She just ran, barrelling through the crowds of students. She didn’t stop until she was sure she was alone, which eventually led her to find solace in the girls bathroom, which was luckily empty.

It wasn’t a particularly large bathroom, it was quite average in fact, the stalls tucked into one side of the room while the sinks and mirrors sat opposite. Amity hated looking at those mirrors, they never looked right to her, and one second one too the right was slightly off line compared to the others. To add to that, the white ceramic of the sinks and wall tiles stung her eyes and made it so she always had to squint. It may have normally caused stress to be in such a room, but the one thing that made her think otherwise was that it was empty. It was larger than the other bathrooms, and that helped her feel small, like there was less of her to get upset over everything, but it was on the furthest side of the school, which while it meant that people didn’t often go there, it took a longer time to get there. But she liked that, it meant there was less people to see her in such a pitiful state. Her lips would always turn up distastefully whenever she read the graffiti scribbled across the stalls, most of them having been written by Boscha. Amity had remembered how mad she had been when she had saw one about Luz, and she had spent so long trying to clean it off her fingers had been scrubbed raw.

Amity sobbed as she sunk to her knees. Normally she’d be vehemently against so much as even thinking about sitting on the dirty floor, but she wasn’t in any mood to care. Why had she shouted at that person? All they had done was tapped her on the shoulder, so why was she freaking out? It was stupid, she was stupid. Everything was stupid-

Amity’s breath stuttered as it came out, face stuffy and warm. She thumped her head against the wall behind her three times, a familiar rhythm. Three times was good, it reminded her of Luz. Luz was good, she calmed her down. That’s right, think of Luz, think of how much she made her smile or that time Luz had tried to fit twenty marshmallows in her mouth before throwing up- okay, yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best example, but that wasn’t the point.

Amity wanted nothing more than to just scream, to let all of the tension out, but that would draw more attention to her than she already had, and she couldn’t do that. Her parents would be absolutely furious. Furious that their perfect little daughter wasn’t as perfect as they wanted her to be. They’d never let her do anything again. Amity didn’t even want to think about how mad they’d be. She tugged at her hair, pulling some of it from it’s neatly done ponytail, pulling and pulling until her hands reached her scalp. It hurt, sure, but it helped ground her. She knew what pain was, she could focus on it. She was in charge, she was the one doing this, she could control what was going on, and that helped more than anything. She stopped for a short moment to tug at her collar, the fabric against her skin too rough for her liking and clinging to her skin in all the wrong ways.

“Amity?”

The call of her name barely made it through to her rushing ears, and she wouldn’t have even acknowledged it with a response if it hadn’t sounded so familiar. Amity glanced up through bleary vision, tears clouding it, to focus on the concerned form of Luz, her brow tugged down enough for Amity to identify it as a worried expression. She couldn’t get herself to respond, her throat too tight, feeling like there was something stuck in it, and the mere thought of letting go of her hair to sign made her only want to tug harder.

Luz hated seeing Amity so upset she got like this, even more so when she hurt herself, but by now she had accepted that Amity got like this sometimes. It had scared her the first time it had happened, Luz had nearly panicked herself, especially when she realised Amity had been screaming and not just crying, Willow had been the one who had to manage the situation, but she had come to realise that it was just another part of Amity and that she loved Amity regardless.

Wordlessly, Luz slid down to sit next to Amity, pulling her knees up. The last thing Amity needed was someone telling her what to do, she knew how much she hated it. She’d only step in if Amity started to hurt herself, and seeing as she had stopped pulling at her hair, Luz didn’t see a reason to tell her off for doing something that made her feel better, even if she did nearly get hit in the face when Amity threw her arms out in frustration.

Amity flinched as she felt Luz’s hand brush against her lips, but she stilled enough for Luz to wipe away the crimson liquid that had began to bead on her bottom lip. It took a moment for Amity to connect the blood to the metallic stinging of her lip, concluding that she must have bitten it sometime earlier. Her eyes followed the tanned skin of Luz’s hand until it left her vision, coming back a moment later with a pair of white cotton gloves.

Amity had refused to wear them at first, she had made the point that she didn’t need them. They reminded her of a stereotypical cheesy magician’s gloves, though that was partly Gus’ fault for mentioning it. Right now though? Amity could care less about how stupid she would look with them on, and she took great comfort in lessening the horrid, sticky feeling that lingered on her hands whenever she touched anything, even her own skin.

It was slow and steady, but Amity felt herself begin to calm down, exhaustion overlapping the frustration that was now depleting from her system. Her eyes were sticky with hot tears that had dried on her skin, leaving an uncomfortable sheen, not to mention her eyeliner was probably ruined.

Gently, Luz extended a hand out to Amity, who stared at it for a moment. It was inviting, though it wasn’t demanding. Amity knew that if she didn’t want to hold it, Luz would just simply nod and return to sitting by her, but Amity wanted the comfort of Luz, especially now that she had calmed down some more. Thanks to the gloves, she didn’t have to worry about her hands feeling sweaty or clammy when she interlaced her fingers with Luz’s, pulling her to rest their sides together. Luz took a moment to pull their hands up and plant a soft kiss to the back of Amity’s gloved hand.

“Luz?”

Luz glanced over at vibrations that rippled through Amity’s body, adjusting her head so she could read her lips for what she said next.

“Can you talk?” Amity asked hoarsely. “Just...about anything?”

The bathroom fell into silence again, and Amity shifted, the cold tiles of the floor having heated up uncomfortably at her touch.

“We played grudgby today.” Luz said softly, leaning into her gently. “We didn’t win, Boscha did, again, but it was fun. I did a cartwheel and got Willow to do a handstand. Oh, we even...”

Amity always admired at how Luz still managed to have fun with Boscha in a fifty feet radius, let alone on the same playing field. She could find a way to make anything fun, even when she looked ridiculous doing so.

Amity leaned into Luz, allowing her eyes to slide closed as she rested her head on Luz’s shoulder, simply letting the sound of her voice drift into her ears. She didn’t really pay attention to what was being said, the act being just a little too hard to do, but the mere sound of it was comforting. Sometimes Amity wondered if Luz would have been any different if she could hear, but then Amity was reminded that it was Luz she was thinking about, the same Luz who once tried to eat a textbook to ‘consume its knowledge’ because she had misread what the teacher had said before Willow had ripped it away and tried explain to her that no, just because they were books about magic did not mean that they were actually magic without bursting into laughter. With that it was safe to say Luz would be just as insane Hearing or Deaf, and Amity wouldn’t have it any other way.

Today had been a long day. Even though she had one lesson left, she doubted Luz would even let her go to it anyway, saying that she deserved to rest just as much as the next person.

Yes, today had definitely been long, but it was over now, and she was with Luz, and to her, that’s all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity thinks about her beau and how to thank her.

Amity sighed to herself as she lay in her bed. It wasn’t anywhere near late enough to be sleeping, and she didn’t feel like sleeping just yet, but she was absolutely exhausted. She had avoided having her parents finding out about what had happened at school. Narrowly, she might add, but avoided none the less. She had drawn her sleeves down to get rid of any chance of her skin touching the bed sheets. While they were usually comfortable, she wasn’t in the mood for the rough, coarse feeling they’d leave on her skin or the way it’d linger, clinging to her fingers even long after she’d let it go.

Her clothes didn’t feel as uncomfortable as they had before, just enough for her to relax, but it still hadn’t been enough. Then Luz had gone and given Amity her hoodie. Amity had flushed bright red at that, but she couldn’t deny she loved the idea of it. It smelled of Luz, which soothed her and gave her something to focus on, to take her mind off what was troubling her. There was a visible thread along the inner cuff where a tear had been mended, and Amity had taken to idly running her thumb over it. Luckily, her lip had started to heal from where she had bitten it (she had hidden it with a little illusion magic so her parents wouldn’t see).

Amity kicked her legs happily as she turned onto her side giddily. Her chest fluttered when she remembered how Luz had kissed it better on their way home and grinned like an idiot afterwards. They had only kissed twice before, and it still sent her reeling every time they slipped into her memory.

She pulled Luz’s hoodie around her tightly, unable to stop the giggle that slipped out. Luz was her girlfriend. It was still unbelievable. Luz liked her, actually and genuinely liked her. Her, the girl who Luz had spent an entire hour with in a dingy bathroom with her sobbing all over her. Even after seeing her at her worst, Luz still liked her and wanted to be with her.

Amity’s eyes drifted towards her bedside table, her unlit lamp sat on it towards the back. A picture frame was placed in front of it off to the side, just a simple picture of her and Edric and Emira, the twins all over her and messing her hair up as usual. Amity couldn’t help but smile at it. She wished she could have a picture of her and Luz there, but she could never. Her parents would get mad at her for even thinking of fraternising with someone of a lower class, much less a human.

Next, she turned to her bookshelf, her eyes landing on her copies of The Great Witch Azura. That had been the book that had started it all. If it hadn’t been for Azura, her and Luz would have never met, never had went on all those mad adventures or crazy shenanigan filled day’s. If it weren’t for that book, they’d have never fallen in love.

Amity’s lips still tingled from the kiss she had shared with Luz, the touch of her hand against her shoulder ingrained freshly into her memory, the human girl’s hair slightly askew and parted more to the middle, giving it a messy but comfortable look. Sometimes Amity wondered what it’d feel like to run her hands through Luz’s hair. It always looked so fluffy and soft.

Amity pulled herself away from bitting at her thumbnail, though not hard enough to do any harm, and pulled herself to sit up, legs absentmindedly swinging over the edge of her firm mattress. She wanted to do something for Luz, find her own way to say ‘I love you’. Luz already had her own way, her three squeezes, and Amity loved it. She should figure out a way to say it back as well. She pushed herself up to stand on her feet, strolling over to her desk, nail still between her teeth as she thought.

Maybe a drawing? Luz liked drawings, but what of? Her first thought was to draw something from Azura, but that felt too cliche. Maybe a gift? She threw that idea out of the window as soon as it came to her. She knew for a fact she’d spend too long looking for the perfect gift and then work herself up over it not being good enough before throwing it away. That was a no go.

Amity’s eyes lit up suddenly.

Poetry.

It made complete sense. Amity had never been the best at expressing her feeling verbally, she always stumbled and stuttered over what she wanted to say, and she’d always forget it halfway through. Sign language, as useful as it was, left a lot to be desired sometimes. If she wrote it down, she could plan exactly what she wanted to say and have it come off exactly how she wanted. She was in controlled of what happened, no stuttering or stammering and looking like a fool.

At first glance Luz didn’t seem like someone who would enjoy poetry, but Amity could imagine that if Luz could hear, she’d be an avid fan of music. Poetry was just fancy song lyrics without music, right? She could do that. Writing she could do. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

Amity reached for a pencil from her stationary set, which was laid out perfectly, or at least it should have been. She spent a moment to adjust one of her unruly pens before pulling out her chair. Her desk was fairly basic, firm wood with a few books and her pens and pencils laid out. There was a scuffed burn mark that she kept hidden under the pot she put her unused utensils in from when she had made a mistake practicing her magic, and there was a notch in the side from when she had thrown something (she couldn’t remember what it had been). There was a dent in the left table leg from when Edric had once ran into it. Luckily, it hadn’t effected the balance of her desk, otherwise she probably would have killed him.

Amity took a breath as she settled in her seat, gripping her pencil as she thought about what to write. After a while, she found she couldn’t think of anything to write, nothing sounded right or good enough, but then she remembered something Luz had said to her once.

Just be yourself.

Amity smiled at the thought. Yes, Luz was right. If she was going to write poetry, then she was going to do it as herself. Not some made up persona, not some stuck up girl who went around being a pretentious asshole to others like she was before, and certainly not as the perfect girl she was expected to be as a Blight. No, if she was going to write this, then it was to be as her, just Amity.

So, Amity put her pencil to paper and wrote.


End file.
